The Wedding Date
by jemb
Summary: UPDATED WITH FINAL CHAPTER Booth and Brennan the morning after with a romantic wedding to go to. will Angela's plan work out? Red and find out!
1. Chapter 1

_**You think you know what this is about? You don't…well not yet anyway lol. Enjoy**_

On a bright crisp autumn Monday morning, Temperance Brennan is already hard at work in her office when her team begins to drift in. As usual Zach turns up first, dragging Hodgins with him. Angela finally puts in an appearance just as the clock ticks over to 9am. Brennan, along with Zach and Hodgins are working on the platform. With no FBI cases on the books, Brennan has had her team concentrating on the bones from limbo. After the discovery of her mothers' remains there some months earlier, Brennan has renewed energy to identify those still sealed in boxes so that other families can have some kind of closure like she did. Her father may still be a mystery but at least she knows what happened to her mom.

"Angela, nice of you to join us." Brennan smiles as Angela pads up the steps looking a little worse for wear.

"Not so loud sweetie." Angela finds the nearest seat and slumps down into it.

"What is wrong with you?" Hodgins asks.

"Big weekend." Angela says, her eyes now closed to protect her already aching head from the bright lights.

"So I guess you'll be taking it easy come Friday?" Hodgins asks.

"No way. I have big plans for this weekend." Angela finds some energy when she thinks about the two parties she has planned. "Which reminds me." She sits up straight. "I need to go shopping."

"Shopping?" Brennan asks.

"For a new outfit of course." Angela smiles. "I can't show up at a party in the same outfit I wore the week before."

"And when is this big shopping trip planned for?" Brennan pulls her latex gloves off and passes Zach a folder so he can continue work.

"Why?" Angela queries.

"I have a wedding to go to this Saturday and I need a dress." Brennan states.

"You actually _want_ to come shopping with me?" Angela stands up now, her eyes bright with excitement. _Usually I have to drag Brennan round the stores_ she thinks.

"Well you have good taste."

"About time you noticed." Angela beams. "Who's wedding is it?" she asks.

"An old friend from college, Eve Winston."

"Who is she getting married to?" Angela asks. "Childhood sweetheart?" _I'm a sucker for romantic stories like that_.

"His name is Adam." Brennan replies. "I think she met him in a bar."

"Adam and Eve?" Zach asks.

"Yes." Brennan replies, the pairing of names lost on her. She goes back to examining some remains, considering the conversation over.

"Who are you taking?" Hodgins asks suddenly. Brennan glances up from the remains.

"No one." she replies.

"Sweetie, you can't show up alone." Angela tells her.

"Why not?" Brennan asks.

"Because it's a wedding." Angela states the obvious.

"I see no reason to force someone to go with me just because tradition dictates you should bring someone." Brennan states firmly.

"What about Booth? I'm sure he'd love to go with you." Angela suggests.

"I told you Angela, I'm going alone." Brennan states. "Zach, finish up with these remains. I'll be in my office." She finishes before heading down the stairs and across the lab.

A few hours later, Angela is busy sketching a face for the limbo bones up on the platform while Hodgins and Zach bicker of some test results when she notices Booth arriving.

"Hey Booth, are you here with some new exciting case for us?" Angela calls from the platform. Booth glances over upon hearing her voice and changes direction, heading for the platform instead of Brennan's office.

"Nope, just picking up some files from Bones." He tells her as he swipes his card and jogs up.

"Say, what are you doing this weekend?" Angela asks. _Maybe I can convince him to go with Brennan to that wedding_ she thinks.

"Big plans." He grins. "An old army buddy of mine is getting hitched. Can you believe it, his name is Adam and he's actually marrying a girl called Eve."

"That's funny because…" Zach begins

"We were just talking about weddings." Angela interrupts. _Booth and Brennan are going to the same wedding but don't know it yet?_ She sends Zach a look which he knows means he should stay quiet. Hodgins glances at Angela and back to Booth.

"Who're you going with?" Angela asks.

"No one." He replies. _That sounds familiar_ Angela thinks. "And don't start with me about having to have a date for a wedding Angela, I've already been through this with my buddies."

"I wasn't going to say a thing." She grins. _They'll bump into each other, wedding magic will happen and the rest will be history_.

Mid way through the week Angela convinces Brennan to abandon her work for an afternoon and go shopping. They hit a street with lots of small boutiques because Angela says there's less chance of Brennan wearing the same dress as someone else if it's bought from a lesser known store.

"What about this?" Brennan holds up a simple light blue dress. Angela immediately shakes her head.

"Angela, we've looked at a hundred dresses and they've all been wrong." Brennan sighs.

"That's because…" Angela pulls yet another dress off the rail. "We've been looking for this one." She holds it out. Brennan takes in the deep olive green raw silk with just a hint of gold thread running through the material. On the hanger Brennan finds it difficult to judge the true shape of the dress but the halter neck style looks nice and it isn't either too long or too short.

"This one?" she asks, her eyes still roaming up and down the dress.

"Absolutely, go try it on." Angela thrusts the dress towards Brennan who takes it tentatively and disappears towards the dressing room.

With Angela waiting outside, Brennan emerges from the cubicle wearing the dress. The style fits her perfectly. The dress is low cut at the front but not immodestly so and the halter neck emphasises her frame beautifully. The material seems to fall perfectly over her hips coming to a stop just below her knees. Standing in her bare feet, Brennan stands on her toes to see how it will look in heels.

"Turn around sweetie." Angela instructs. Brennan turns in a circle just a little awkwardly. Her hands brush over her stomach then down the sides.

"Do you like it?" Brennan asks.

"I love it." Angela replies with a wide grin on her face. "It's perfect."

When Booth stops by the lab towards the end of the week, Angela grabs the first opportunity she gets with him alone to instigate the next part of her plan. She already has Brennan turning up in a stunning outfit, now for Booth.

"Hey, you all set for your wedding?" she asks casually.

"Suit is at the cleaners." Booth tells her.

"I hope you've got your shirt and tie sorted."

"Angela." Booth looks at her to remind her that he knows how to dress.

"You know, I was just reading a magazine about male fashion for weddings." She lies. "It says the hot colour this season, being fall and all, is olive green." She nods.

"Olive green?" Booth looks dubious.

"Sure, it's a great colour, especially with your colouring." She knows that flattery will get her everywhere. Booth cocks his head to one side, thinking over the suggestion Angela not so subtly threw his way.

"Olive green huh." The more he thinks about it, he knows Angela wouldn't steer him wrong with fashion and as Angela watches his face she knows he won't turn up in anything other than an olive green shirt. _Perfectly matching with Brennan._

Friday afternoon arrives all too quickly for Brennan. She hurries to tidy up her desk since she won't be in all weekend. As beautiful as the vineyard will be, it is just too far to travel to in one day so Brennan will be flying down tonight and coming home on Sunday afternoon. As she breezes out her office around three to head home, she passes Angela.

"Are you going?" Angela asks.

"Yes."

"Well have a wonderful time. You know sweetie, weddings are an ideal place to meet someone." She hints.

"Angela, I am going to this weeding to see an old friend get married to the man she loves, not to hook up with some random guy."

"Who says he has to be random." Angela mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Brennan asks, not catching her friend's words.

"Nothing sweetie." Angela leans in and gives Brennan a quick hug. "Have a great time."

"I'll see you Monday." Brennan says. "I won't be in until lunch, it's a late flight back on Sunday." She explains "Oh and if you see Booth this afternoon, tell him the Jackson files are on my desk. He said he might stop by for them." She adds as she starts to walk to the exit. _I hope this works_ Angela thinks as she watches her friend leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

**_I hope you liked the first chapter. This story has kinda been thrown together very quickly so apologies for any mistakes. I'm not from the US so I did some research for the locations etc and I hope they're fairly accurate. I have of course taken some literary liberty for the sake of the story._ _Enjoy!_**

Booth checks his watch, hikes his bag further up his shoulder and grips his suit carrier tightly as he jogs to the departure gate. Thanks to some heavy traffic he almost missed his flight to Charlottesville. As he approaches the gate, boarding pass in hand, the stewardess greets him with a smile.

"You just made it Sir." She says as she takes his pass from him, tears off a section and hands the pass back. "Go on right through, we'll be departing straight away." Booth nods and continues to hurry down the tunnel to the plane. Another stewardess greets him at the door to the Plane.

"Welcome aboard Sir." She glances at his pass and checks his seat number.

"You're right down the front Sir." She tells him. Booth looks around and spots the empty seat awaiting him. "Let me help you with your bags." She smiles widely and takes Booth's suit carrier. In a matter of moments his bags are stored and he has slumped down into the seat.

Brennan glances to the front of the plane again. It seems like she has been sitting on this plane forever without it moving a foot. From what she gathered from a passing conversation between two stewardesses, there is a late passenger and they're giving them a few more minutes to arrive. As she looks back down to continue reading her book she hears a commotion at the front of the plane. Figuring the late passenger has arrived, she peers around the seats and sees the elusive passenger from behind only for a moment before he sits down. _It figures it would be a man_ she thinks to herself. Moments later she feels a jerk as the plane begins to back away from the stand. She turns to her book again and begins to loose herself in the story.

After opening the door at the front of the aircraft, the stewardess prepares to see the passengers off.

"Thank you for flying with us, have a great stay." The stewardess says to Booth as he exits the plane. He nods a farewell and thanks the online booking system for getting him a seat right at the front so he can be first off instead of having to wait in a line like everyone else behind him is doing. He glances back at the unfortunate passengers, noticing one brunette in particular. Her back is turned to him but he can't help but notice how much her hair colour reminds him of Brennan. He smiles and steps off the plane, this time taking his time up the tunnel.

Brennan sighs heavily again as the passengers around her bustle to try to get off the plane. _If they would just wait a minute everyone would get off easily _she thinks. Finally she is able to make her way down the aisle. She just needs to get herself to the car rental desk so can get her pre booked car and drive to the vineyard in Barboursville. She glances at her watch and sees that it is getting late. She hopes there isn't much traffic on the road so she can make good time and get some rest. There are a few activities planned for Saturday, an evening meal with the bridal party then the big wedding on the Sunday.

Booth pulls his rental car into the vineyard and smiles as he drives down the long winding road surrounded by large trees loosing their leaves for the winter. _Adam and Eve sure picked a great spot to get hitched_ he thinks. Soon he stops outside the main door of the stately home in front of him and quickly makes his way inside to get out of the cool night air. He is greeted by a beautiful and friendly receptionist who signs him in and provides him with a room key.

"Drive on round the back and follow the road about 500 yards. Take the first turn on the right and you'll be at the lodge." She explains. "All the other guests for the Hutch/Winston wedding but one have checked in." she tells him with a flirty smile.

"Thanks, uh have a good night." He says as he backs away from the desk. He glances at his watch as he gets back into his car. It's late and he wants to get some sleep before the festivities kick off tomorrow. He's really looking forward to reuniting with some of his army friends.

Brennan arrives at the lodge in the Vineyard, still fuming from the news that her supposedly pre booked car had been double booked and someone else has driven away in it. She pulls the old rust bucket she was given up to the lodge and after she parks, she checks her room number. _15, on the second floor_. She glances up at the beautiful old building before her and some of her anger subsides. Soon she'll be asleep in a nice warm bed fresh for the morning. After grabbing her bags and the carrier holding her dress, she makes her way through the lodge to her room. She sees a few guests milling around and as she passes bedrooms she hears parts of conversations from those already settling in for the night. _I hope I don't hear them all night_ she thinks as she reaches her door and unlocks it. Finally she is standing inside her room. Decorated in beautiful rose colours, Brennan drops her bags and heads straight for the shower. Within twenty minutes she is curled up in bed with her book on her lap and the television playing some random movie in the corner of the room.

Booth wakes with a little difficulty. The bed in his room is so comfortable he has trouble getting up. Finally he moves when he hears the familiar thud of a newspaper being dropped outside the door. He pads across the room, scratching his stomach through his white vest as he moves. Somewhat clumsily he yanks open the door, bends down and picks up the local paper. He takes a moment to scan the front page before stepping back inside. As he closes the door he hears the door opposite being opened. _Looks like others are waking up now too_ he thinks. _Breakfast should be interesting_. Booth can't wait to meet Adam's bride and the people on her side of the wedding party. He smiles when he thinks about how many people hook up at weddings. _You never know, I might meet someone._

Brennan pulls open her bedroom door and tug down her pale pink vest so her stomach is no longer showing above the waistband of her matching checked pyjama bottoms. She notices the door directly opposite her shut and she wonders how many other guests are up this early. Sighing, she picks up the paper, scans the headlines then heads back into her room to get ready for breakfast. The first event is a meet and greet breakfast. Eve told her all the guests who are staying the weekend are invited for breakfast so they can meet and get to know each other. _I wish I could just go to the wedding and go home, I have so much going on at work_. Still, after showering she slips into some comfortable jeans and a black top with an orange vest underneath. _Okay, lets get this over with_ she thinks as she stuffs her key into her purse and heads out the door.

Booth mills around the busy breakfast hall. So far he hasn't seen any of his army buddies and he wonders if they are all just coming to the ceremony and reception tomorrow.

"Hey Seely." Booth's friend and reason for this trip, Adam Hutch, arrives greets his old friend with a pat on the arm. The man is about as tall as booth but he has messy blonde hair and something some might call a goatee on his chin.

"Adam, congratulations." Seely grins and reaches to shake Adam's hand.

"I'm so glad you could make it. Her side outweighs mine by far." He laughs. "Come on, I'll introduce you. Eve is dying to meet my friends. Adam gestures for Booth to follow him across the room.

"Eve, baby." He calls to a petite blonde. She turns with a wide smile and waves at her husband to be before walking over.

"Eve, this is Seely Booth." Adam makes the introduction. "Seely, the soon to be Eve Hutch."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Eve greets him.

"Likewise." Booth smiles.

"So Booth, where's your date?" Adam asks.

"I'm flying solo this weekend Adam." Booth explains.

"You?" Adam asks with disbelief in his voice. Booth just shrugs.

"You know Seely, a friend of mine is also here alone this weekend. I should introduce you to her, you might hit it off." Eve grins.

"I don't know, I'm not really…"

"Come on man." Adam interrupts. "Have a little fun, for me." He waggles his eyebrows. Booth turns to face Adam, still protesting at being set up as Eve crosses the room to find her single friend. She drags the protesting woman across the room and as Booth is pushed back around by Adam, his 'date' is thrust in front of him.

"Booth?" Brennan exclaims.

"Bones?"

_**Ha ha ha. I bet you thought I'd never get them to bump into each other!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry this has taken so long to update. I had a bad case of writers block I only just managed to work through today. I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully I'll be able to update again soon since I've kept my loyal readers waiting for so long. **_

Booth stares with wide eyes at Brennan as Adam and Eve glance at each other then at their respective friends.

"Uh do you two already know each other?" Adam asks, confusion filling his mind. Booth tugs on his friends arm and pulls him to the side.

"Adam, this is the forensic anthropologist I work with." Booth tells his friend, his voice lowered a little. Adam's eyes widen as he recalls the stories about his partner Booth had shared. _He said she was beautiful but wow_.

At the same time Eve turns to Brennan. "Tempe, how do you know him and why did he call you 'Bones'?"

"Uh Eve, remember that FBI Agent I told you about." Brennan nods at Booth. _This is the FBI Agent. I know she said he was good looking but damn! _Eve thinks as she looks Booth over. "And as for the nickname…" Brennan trails off, smiling a little as Booth grins at her, still shocked to see her here of all places.

"Well, this is interesting." Adam grins. "How did you not know you were both coming to the same wedding? I mean you work closely together right?" he probes.

"Adam sweetie." Eve tugs on her grooms arm. "Why don't we let them talk. We have plenty of other guests to greet." She smiles sweetly. "Tempe, I'll catch up to you later." Eve leans in and hugs Brennan while Adam shakes Booth's hand, a cheeky grin still on his face.

xxxx

Booth finally finds his voice after staring at Brennan for a minute.

"What are the chances?" Booth shakes his head.

"Of us each knowing a person separately and those two people getting married? I…"

"Bones, it was a rhetorical question." Booth interrupts. "You want some coffee or something?" he asks.

"Sure." Brennan replies with a nod. After getting some freshly brewed coffee, the pair sits down at a free table. Booth cannot stop smiling.

"What?" Brennan asks, not understanding why Booth is grinning at her.

"I'm sorry Bones, but those guys are right. How did we end up at the same wedding, staying for the weekend and not know about it?"

"You stopped asking me what I'm doing at the weekend a long time ago." Brennan says. She doesn't mean it to sound harsh but to Booth it comes across that way.

"Bones I…it's just you almost always work." He tries to explain.

"It's okay Booth." She assures him. "No big deal." She shrugs. "You know, Angela tried to get me to ask you to come with me." Brennan quickly changes the subject. "She said I shouldn't go to a wedding alone." She adds.

"Angela knew?" Booth sits up a little straighter.

"Yeah, I told her on Monday I was coming up here."

"I told her on Monday I was coming here too." Booth tells his partner. Brennan's eyes widen.

"She knew?" Brennan mutters.

"I think Angela has been playing games with us." Booth laughs. "She probably thought it would be funny, us bumping into each other like this." _Or that we'd fall madly in love whilst here in such a beautiful place _he wishes as he stares at Brennan.

"I swear, I have no idea what goes on in her head sometimes." Brennan shakes her head and lifts her cup for another sip. "Did you fly up here?" Brennan asks, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I nearly missed the last flight out though. Thank God they held it for me." He shakes his head.

"That was you?" Brennan smiles.

"What was me?" Booth asks, confused.

"Booth, we were on the same flight." Brennan tells him.

"No way." Booth shakes his head in disbelief. _That brunette I saw must have been her_ he realises.

"Yeah, well while you had good luck getting the plane I had bad luck trying to get here from Charlottesville." Brennan explains. "Someone double booked my rental car. You should see the hunk of metal they had to give me." Booth almost spits out his coffee, coughing lightly.

"You okay?" Brennan asks.

"Uh Bones." Booth says meekly. "I have a confession." He starts. "I'm the person the rental people gave your car away to." He cannot stop the smile spreading across his face. Brennan stares at him then smiles. "Weird huh?" he shrugs.

"You can say that again." Brennan sips her coffee but doesn't take her eyes off him.

xxxx

Across the room Adam and Eve are subtly watching their friends.

"So, do you think they'll hook up this weekend?" Adam asks.

"I don't know honey." Eve replies.

"Seely thinks she's incredible. He all but told me he's in love with her." Adam explains.

"Tempe talked about him a little and I got the impression they were close but I don't know about being a couple."

"They look good together though right?" Adam asks. Both look over at their friends who are engaged in conversation, each laughing and smiling.

"Yeah, they look good together." Eve agrees.

xxxx

The afternoon sun is at its highest in the sky when Brennan leaves the lodge to meet the other guests on the lawn for champagne and sandwiches. Earlier she had noticed other female guests wearing skirts and dresses and feeling out of place in her jeans, Brennan rushed back to her room to change into a white sundress with a blue ribbon tied around the waist. She feels much more at ease but mingling with all these people she doesn't know is still a daunting prospect. As she strides with feigned confidence across the lawn to where the guests are gathered she spots Booth in the crowd. Wearing black pants and a light blue shirt, he seems to stand out to her. He lifts his hand and waves subtly as she gets closer. Instinctively she raises her hand and waves back. But before she can walk over to him, she is ushered straight over to the group gathered around Eve.

xxxx

Across the lawn, Booth is engaged in conversation with Adam and his friends. When he spots Brennan walking across the lawn he can't help but stare at her. The sun makes her hair shine beautifully and she looks incredible in the dress she has on. He lifts his hand and gives her a little wave. The smile on his face widens when she spots him and waves back. She looks like she's going to walk over to him but a couple of woman rush to her side, grab her elbows and pull her over to where Eve and her friends are gathered. It appears to Booth that the afternoon's events are a separate male female thing. He sighs and turns his attention back to the group he is with. His army friends may not be here but the other guys Adam invited seem interesting.

xxxx

An hour into the picnic Eve organised for her girlfriends, Brennan is dying for some time alone. All the women are either already married, engaged or have serious partners. Their discussions about children is starting make Brennan feel uncomfortable so as soon as she gets the chance, she slips away from the group and begins to explore the grounds of the vineyard. It isn't long before she finds herself standing before the ruins of an old mansion. The plaque erected at the end of the footpath informs her that this was the original house but it burnt down in a tragic fire and the owner decided not to rebuild it but to leave it as a monument to his dead family and build a new house. Brennan lifts her head to look up walls before stepping through the archway and into the ruins.

xxxx

Booth watches Brennan intently as she interacts with the women. He can see from her body language that she isn't comfortable and he knows its only a matter of time before she leaves the group. As he answers a question posed to him by one of Adam's groomsmen, Booth notices Brennan sneaking away from her group. He laughs and a grin spreads across his face knowing that he was right.

"Listen, man, I'm gonna take a walk." He says to the man talking to him. He simply nods and turns to another friend as Booth backs away from the group. He follows Brennan's path through the grounds and comes across some ruins. He glances at the plaque but doesn't bother to read it, instead walking straight under the arch. He spots Brennan standing in the middle of the ruins, her arms folded across her chest and her head tilted upwards.

"Hey Bones." He waves as he calls out to her, trying to sound casual like he just happened to bump into her here.

"Booth?" she turns and her arms drop to her sides. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing." He says as he steps up onto a large piece of fallen stone and jumps down the other side.

"I was just taking a walk." She says unconvincingly.

"How horrid was it for you?" Booth laughs. Brennan rolls her eyes but she smiles and shakes her head.

"What about you Booth, you looked like you were enjoying yourself."

"Ah, well you see." Booth starts. "I just felt like taking a little walk, exploring the place, you know."

"You saw me leave and you came to torment me didn't you?" Brennan asks playfully.

"You got me Bones." Booth holds his hands over his heart. She laughs and takes a seat on the dry grass, leaning her back against a large stone. Booth steps over and sits down but instead of sitting beside her, Booth lies down at a 90 degree angle and lays his head down on her thigh. Brennan immediately stiffens.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asks, her voice clearly showing discomfort.

"Relax Bones, I'm taking an nap and those stones don't make good pillows." He says as he closes his eyes and rests his hands on his stomach. Brennan looks down at his head and has to resist the urge to tangle her fingers in his hair. As Booth lies motionless, Brennan stares down at his face and wonders what he's thinking.

"Bones, stop staring at me." He mumbles.

"What? I wasn't staring." She denies.

"Uh huh." Booth grins. "Whatever you say Bones." _How did he know I was looking at him_ she wonders.

xxxx

Later on Saturday evening, Booth heads down to the dining hall for the rehearsal dinner, so to speak. It is a formal affair and Booth has put on his black suit with a white shirt and black tie. As he enters the room his eyes scan the crowd and he picks out the object of his search. Wearing a simple black strapless dress cut off just below the knees, Bones looks a picture of perfection. Her milky skin seems to glow under the sparkling lights and her auburn hair has a beautiful red tint.

xxxx

Across the room Brennan senses someone staring at her. She turns her head and sees Booth standing at the entrance to the dining hall. She notices how he is staring at her but for some reason she doesn't feel uncomfortable. She flashes him a smile which he returns instantly. As he moves over to get a drink she admires the suit he has on and how good he looks in it. _Stop thinking about Booth like that_ she scolds herself. _It's just the wedding vibes, nothing more, so get over it_. She turns her attention to Eve and her bridesmaids, trying to put all thoughts of Booth out of her head.

xxxx

When dinner is over, Brennan finds herself standing alone at the edge of the dance floor watching Booth dancing with one of the bridesmaids who is making it very clear that she wants something more than just a dance from him. She feels jealousy bubbling in her stomach and she shifts her weight to her other foot uncomfortably before taking a large gulp of champagne. Across the dance floor Booth is trying his best to keep a decent distance between him and his dance partner. She keeps trying to wrap her arms around him but Booth feels very uncomfortable and manages to twist her arms away each time. His eyes drift around the room as he moves with his partner, finally settling on the object of his search. He sees her looking around uncomfortably and decides he needs to end this dance. So as soon as the music begins to change, he disentangles himself from the young woman and excuses himself. But before he can make his way over to Brennan, a loud voice comes over the sound system.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please find yourself a glass for the toasts." Booth looks around and sees the parents of the bride and groom gathering in the centre of the dance floor with their soon to be son and daughter in law beside them. He makes his way over to the bar and picks up a glass of champagne as the father of the bride begins his speech. As the man begins to talk about how wonderful his daughter is and how lucky she is to have found such a good partner, out of the corner of his eye, he notices Brennan backing towards the door. He keeps his attention on her and watches as she slips unnoticed out of the hall. Subtly following her route, he grabs a bottle champagne and ducks out of the room himself.

xxxx

Out in the dark cool night, Booth follows the distant figure of Brennan as she walks towards the vineyard. He isn't sure what's bothering her but she had some reason to skip out on the party to be by herself.

xxxx

Brennan is standing still, staring into the vast expanse of the vineyard when Booth catches up to her. He reaches out and taps her on the shoulder. Surprised, Brennan goes into defensive mode and her body tenses.

"Woah!" Booth holds his free hand up as Brennan spins, ready to take down whoever is following her.

"Booth, what are you doing?" she asks. Booth shrugs and smiles.

"Following you."

"You should know by now not to sneak up on me." She sighs. "What's that?" she asks, noticing the bottle in his hand.

"Champagne." Booth holds the bottle up and wiggles it from side to side.

"Why do you have Champagne out here?" she asks.

"I was going to drink it." He shrugs.

"Out here?" Brennan is confused.

"Sure, why not." He tells her. "It's a nice night." He moves to sit down on the cool grass and begins to open the bottle while Brennan watches him.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asks, looking up at her. Brennan glances back towards the main house where the lights of the party can clearly be seen and the faint sound of music is being carried across the still night. She glances back at Booth then sits down beside him as he pops the cork on the Champagne, letting out a sound of excitement as he does.

"I'm not so sure more champagne is a good idea after what I've drunk tonight already." She says.

"Ah, have a little fun Bones. Besides, you wouldn't want me to drink this whole bottle myself would you?" Booth flashes her 'the Charm Smile' and she caves.

"Fine." She replies.

"Sorry, I don't have any glasses." Booth shrugs.

"The bottle's fine." Brennan says, taking it from his hands and bringing it to her lips.

"Cheers." Booth nods as she passes the bottle back to him. "So Bones, why'd you leave the party?"

"I needed some air."

"Air huh." Booth nods and takes another gulp of champagne before handing the bottle back to Brennan. She takes a long drink and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Yes Booth, air."

"Hmm."

"What?" Brennan asks.

"You know Bones, the excuse 'I needed some air' really means that something is bothering you and you need to go think it over." He turns to look at her to see if his words struck home. Clearly they did. "Bones?" he asks.

"I jus started thinking." She starts. "Eve's dad was giving the toast and I saw her mother and her brother and sister standing up there, all smiling and happy." She trails off and looks up to see Booth's eyes urging her to explain.

"It's not that I want to get married." She states when she sees his eyes widen. "It's just I starting thinking about how many big events in my life my family has missed and how many more they're going to." She ends, taking the bottle from Booth and drinking more champagne. Booth sighs heavily. He knew recent events had taken their toll on Brennan but she really seemed to be dealing with it. Right now he doesn't know what to say to her. _There isn't anything I can say to make things better._ He takes a drink from the bottle and sets it down on the grass.

"Bones, there are a lot of people who care about you and who want to be there to share the special times in your life." He says. _Mostly me_.

"But it's not my family." She sighs. "My mother is dead and my father and brother have disappeared." She shakes her head.

"Bones, you have family. You have the squints." He tells her. "And me." He adds. Brennan's head snaps up.

"You?" she asks.

"Sure Bones." He says, trying to sound casual. "After everything we've been through, I'd like to think we're not _just_ partners anymore."

"We're not Booth." She tells him. "We're…" she stops, unable to classify their relationship. _Friends, no we're more than that. We're…_

"Yeah, it's hard huh." He nods. "Not just partners, not just friends…" he takes a long drink from the champagne bottle then hands it to Brennan. "Best not to think about it too much, makes your head hurt." He grins. _And you're heart ache_. As he watches Brennan drinking the champagne, he notices her shiver just a little. Shrugging off his jacket he offers it to her.

"Here Bones, if you're going to sit out here getting some air, you should at least be warm." Brennan looks at him, at his jacket then back to him again.

"Thank you." She says gratefully as she pulls the jacket over her shoulders and slips her arms inside.

xxxx

As the moon rises higher in the sky and the night passes by, Booth and Brennan sit out in the vineyard progressively getting drunker with each sip from the bottle. As the last drop is drained, Brennan leans back but falls all the way and lands flat on her back, making Booth laugh. He's never seen Brennan drunk before, high yes but drunk no. He braces his hand by her side and leans over.

"You okay there Bones?" he asks, still laughing. She laughs and nods that she's fine. "In that case, we should probably head inside. It's late and some of us need our beauty sleep."

"I hope you're not talking to me." Brennan slurs.

"Of course not." Booth leans down closer so his face is close to hers. "You're always beautiful." Brennan's smile fades as she sees how intently he is staring at her and how close his lips are to hers. They remain in this position for what seems an eternity. It would have been the perfect opportunity for each to do what they have wanted to for so long but somewhere in the back of their minds, each knows they can't. Finally Booth pulls back and sits up straight.

"Come on Bones." He rises clumsily to his feet and extends his hand down. Brennan grasps it and lets him pull her to her feet. As she tries to find her feet, Booth slips his arm around her waist and keeps her upright. She leans on him for support as they make their way back to the lodge, Brennan teetering on her heels and Booth trying hard not to fall over.

xxxx

Once inside the lodge, the couple stumble down the hallway towards their rooms, Booth's arm around Brennan's shoulders and her arm around his waist, propping each other up. Their weaving steps make them bump into any object unfortunate enough to be in their path. Brennan curses when she bumps her hip into a table at the top of the stairs.

"Shhh Bones." Booth whispers, quite loudly. "You'll wake everyone up."

"It's the table's fault." She whispers back.

"That's stupid Bones. Even I know a table is a station…a stationary…uh thing. It can't be the table's fault." He grins at her.

"Well it was." She pouts. "Hey, this is my room." She points to her door. Booth unwraps himself from her and goes to open the door. As he does so Brennan slides down the wall giggling, unable to stand upright on her own. With the door open, Booth crouches down and pulls Brennan back to her feet, his arm tight around her waist. Together they stumble into her room and Booth kicks the door shut behind them.

"I think I need to lie down." Brennan says as she uses Booth to hold her up whilst she kicks off her shoes.

"That sounds like a good idea." Booth nods and walks Brennan over to the bed. Letting her go, Brennan crawls onto the bed and lies flat on her back with her ankles crossed, staring at the ceiling, her head resting on the overly fluffed pillow. Standing at the side of the bed, Booth flops down, landing with a bounce across the bed at Brennan's feet.

"Booth." Brennan says.

"Yeah Bones?"

"Is the room spinning or is it me?"

"It's us Bones." Booth says as he raises his hand to his head.

"I am never drinking with you again." She mutters under her breath as she closes her eyes and tries to stop the spinning. Booth mumbles something incoherent then goes completely silent as he drifts off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_This is the last chapter of this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, I just couldn't seem to get inspired to write for a long time. Anway it's here now and I hope you like it. jemb xx_**

Brennan groans as she wakes, a thumping headache dragging her from a restless slumber. As she turns over onto her back she realises she is not alone when her foot brushes something. Lying across the end of her bed, Booth is sound asleep, his chest rising and falling in a rhythmic motion. His arms are spread out to the side and he looks like he hasn't moved a muscle all night. When Brennan crawls off the bed, the movement seems to stir Booth and he groans before jolting awake.

"Bones?" he asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Morning Booth." Brennan greets him weakly. She looks herself up and down and sees she is still wearing the dress she had on last night, and Booth's jacket. _Probably why I didn't get cold_ she guesses.

"Ugh, what time is it?" Booth asks as he rubs his eyes.

"Eight thirty." Brennan tells him. "We're supposed to be downstairs for breakfast in thirty minutes." She says softly.

"I think I had too much to drink last night." He groans, holding his head in his hands.

"You're not the only one." Brennan calls over her shoulder as she walks into the bathroom. When she lays eyes on her face in the mirror, she gasps and hopes that Booth wasn't awake enough to see her. With bed hair and dark panda eyes where her mascara smudged, she looks like one of the girls in those Government anti-drinking ads. As she turns on the water in the sink to wash her face, she hears Booth stumbling around. She quickly wipes her eyes with a dampened tissue and tries to smooth her hair down before going back out to face him. When she emerges Booth is just standing in the middle of the room, his shirt un-tucked and his black pants creased.

"I should go, uh, you know, get ready." Booth thumbs in the direction of the door. He feels very embarrassed about the night before. Unfortunately for Booth, he is one of those lucky people who remembers every single thing he does when he's drunk. He remembers telling Brennan she was always beautiful and coming very close to actually kissing her. Not to mention the whole passing out drunk on her bed thing. _Way to look cool Booth_.

"Yes. I need to get ready myself." Brennan states. She subconsciously runs her hand through her hair. As she stands looking at Booth she can't help but smile to herself. He has a five o'clock shadow, his hair is all mussed up and the top two buttons of his shirt are undone. Somewhere along the way he lost his tie too. _He looks cute, no. Handsome, no. Hot - yeah, hot!_

"I'll see you downstairs?" Booth asks as he moves for the door. The tension in the room is almost killing him. Both are acutely embarrassed about last night but are not about to discuss it.

"Sure." Brennan replies. "Oh here." She shrugs his jacket off and crosses the room, handing it to him. She purposely keeps a distance between them, still mortified about getting so drunk last night. Booth has never seen her drunk before and she doesn't remember a lot of what happened. Well, except when he told her she was beautiful and nearly kissed her. _That would have been…interesting_ she thinks.

"Thanks." Booth smiles and takes the jacket from her, his fingers brushing her hand as she hands it to him, wanting nothing more than to lean in and kiss her. He backs out of the door and across the hall to his door. Brennan closes her door slowly, watching Booth as he enters his room and disappears from view. Closing the door she sinks her back into it and breaths out heavily and closes her eyes, remembering the feel of his fingers on her skin.

xxxx

At nine fifteen exactly, Brennan makes her way down the stairs. Her headache starting to subside thanks to some aspirin and a hot shower makingher feel much more human. All the guests are gathered in the dining hall. Noticeablyabsent though are the wedding party. Brennan figures they're all off getting ready for the big event, scheduled for one o'clock in the afternoon. She makes her way to the buffet table for some coffee. The thought of eating anything makes her stomach churn. She then scans the crowd for Booth. He doesn't appear to be here yet which means she is going to have to go talk to the other people she's met this weekend. It's not that she doesn't like them, it's just they have nothing in common and she would rather spend time with Booth. _Since when?_ She thinks. _Only since the day you met him!_ Just as she draws the courage to go talk to a group of women who work with Eve, Brennan spots Booth coming through the door. For a moment she thinks she's safe but before she can signal to him, he is pulled away by a group of men she hasn't seen before. _Army friends_ she figures.

xxxx

Booth enters the dining hall still feeling a little groggy, and begins to scan the room for Brennan. Before he can get a good look around he is accosted by a group of jovial men.

"Guys, guys, a little space please." He jokes as the men all crowd him and greet him with slaps on the back and punches to the arm.

"Dude, it's great to see you." one says.

"Yeah man, rumour has it you're surviving as an FBI agent these days." Another grins.

"Rumour is true." Booth nods. "Special Agent Seeley Booth at your service." He salutes, making his comrades laugh. They head off to a corner to catch up but not before Booth spots Brennan. He notices how lost she looks, standing by herself, and he wants desperately to go over and talk to her but he can't. She catches his eye and flashes him a fake smile before walking to a group of women. _She's going to be so uncomfortable _Booth thinks.

xxxx

After breakfast, Brennan excuses herself from the women with the excuse that she needs to start getting ready. She picks up a cup of coffee to take with her and slips out of the room unnoticed by even Booth. She sees him though and she smiles when she sees how happy he looks. Catching up with people who have the same past as him has obviously done him some good. When she reaches her room she finishes her coffee and takes another a long hot shower. She knows she only needs an hour to get ready but she doesn't feel like mingling with everyone else for two reasons now so she decides to just move slowly and take her time. She starts by doing the 'girly' thing and putting a face mask on to purify her skin and clean her pores, something Angela had introduced her to and something she would only admit to doing under oath in court. As she sits in a terry cloth robe, painting the nails on one hand while the mask sets to dry; startled by a knock at her door Brennan sets the pot of nail polish down and walks over to the door, fanning her hand as she goes.

"Who is it?"

"It's just me Bones." Booth replies.

"Uh, what do you need?" she asks, trying not to sound to harsh.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" _Is she avoiding me?_ he worries.

"I'm uh, not decent." _Partly true_ she thinks. _He would laugh me out of the state if he saw me with a greenface mask on_.

"Oh, right…okay." Booth says. "I just came to ask you if you wanted to sit with me at the wedding." He says, speaking to the door trying not to shout in the hotel hallway. Brennan doesn't need time to think the offer over.

"Sure, that would be fine." She hears him leaning against the door,

"Great, so I'll come get you around 12.30?" he asks,hopeful.

"Yes." She replies as she turns and leans her back against the door.

"Okay Bones, I'll see you later then." Booth moves away from the door and heads into his own room across the hall as Brennan takes a deep breath. She doesn't know what she'd have done if Booth saw her like this, acting so 'girly'. She chuckles to herself as she walks to the bathroom to clean the mask off with the hand that hasn't been freshly painted.

xxxx

By the time 12.30 rolls around Brennan has been ready for over an hour and been amusing herself watching a movie on the small TV in the room. She hears a knock at her door and rises from the end of the bed to answer it. Subconsciously she smoothes down her olive green dress and checks her hair and make-up in the mirror on the wall by the door. She then pulls it open to be greeted by Booth in a black suit, olive green shirt and black tie with swirls of different shades of olive greens, hints of burgundy and creams. They both take a moment to look at each other in disbelief.

"Angela." They sigh is unison. Booth steps into the room and takes in Brennan's dress, lightly curled hair and smoky eye make-up. _God, she looks beautiful. _In return Brennan looks Booth over, smiling at his shirt.

"You look nice." He tells her. _No, not nice. Gorgeous, stunning, beautiful…_

"Angela picked it out." She looks down at the dress. "I assume she picked out the shirt too?"

"Something like that." Booth nods. He isn't about to tell her he's a fashion victim and only bought the shirt because Angela told him it was the 'in' colour. "You ready?" he asks, smiling brightly.

"Yes." Brennan moves to pick up her little black purse containing her cell phone and some lip gloss then crosses back across the room to Booth. He offers her his arm and she accepts, with a smile of her own, letting him escort her out of the lodge and across to the site of the wedding. A wedding arch has been placed on the lawn and white chairs decorated with flowers have been set up. Walking very close together with their arms linked, the pair look every bit a happy couple as they cross the lawn to find seats.

xxxx

They aren't alone in the row for long. Within minutes, Booth's army friends begin to appear with their partners. Brennan didn't meet them earlier so Booth spends a few minutes makingintroductions. She knows she will never remember all their names but tries hard to make a few stick. _Tony and Annette, David and Maria, Daniel and…damn I forgot already_. As Booth introduces her to them, Brennan mentally praises himwhen he introduces her as 'Temperance' and not 'Bones' but feels her heart sink when he describes their relationship as 'we're partners, although she shouldn't be upset, their relationship is defined as such but it feels less than appealing around all the other couples. Not to mention she's silently hoped for more than just a work relationship. Quickly though, their attention is drawn to the front where the minister is addressing the guests. Booth stretches his arm out and rests it on the back of Brennan's chair. As she leans back, she feels his arm there and a smile crosses her face. _I truly wouldn't mind if he slipped itaround my shoulders _Getting a warm fuzzy feeling in her chest at the mere thought of him touching her.

In the row behind and out of ear shot of Booth and Brennan, another of Booth's friends, Jack, who just arrived a half hour earlier, takes a seat beside his friend Tony and his wife Annette.

"Hey man." He elbows Tony. "I see Booth has finally settled down." He nods at Booth and Brennan. "Got himself a beauty too."

"No man, partners he said." Tony replies.

"Seriously? I saw them earlier from across the lawn and they sure looked like more than just work buds to me." He laughs. "I think Booth is keeping secrets from us."

xxxx

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and not ordinary, the happy couple had written their own vows and there was nothing stating the usual "in sickness and health, till death do us part" or "cherish and obey". The couple had simply voiced their feelings towards one another and what their hopes and dreams were for the future. Brennan thought to herself that, even though marriage is an archaic institution and no one should really need a piece of paper to declare their commitment in front of a large number of people or a god she didn't believe in, she enjoyed hearing her friend state to her spouse-to-be that she would love-trust-honour and respect him while sharing their joys and sorrows together--it was a logical declaration. Following the ceremony the newly married couple along with the wedding party and guests headed insideto the dining room for the reception.

Upon entering the dining hall, which has been beautifully decorated for the dinner with fresh flowers, candle centrepieces and fresh linens, Brennan is separated from Booth. Due to seating arrangements, she is sitting at a table with some of Eve's friends on the other side of the room from Booth, who is with his army friends. Brennan drums her fingers on the table pretendingto listen to the conversation going on around her. Taking in the event, she is beginning to understand just why Angela was so intent on her bringing a date to the wedding. It isn't so much about having a partner, rather having someone to talk to. She actually feels quite lonely even though she is not alone. As the women gossip and chat, Brennan smiles and nods like the others around her even though she has no idea what they are actually discussing. _Please let this be over soon_ she thinks. _Or at least let Booth come over and talk to me_. She looks at him across the room, laughing heartily, seemingly having a good time. She wishes she could be that happy at the moment.

xxxx

Across the crowded room, Booth watches Brennan as he listens to the stories his army friends are telling him. He sees how uncomfortable she looks and he wants to go talk to her but he's trapped by his friends for now. Finally though, as the servers clear the dinning hall and the remnants of dishes are cleaned from tables,an announcement is made that the band will be on shortly and he sees this as his chance. Excusing himself and promising to come back shortly, Booth heads over to the open bar and picks up two glasses of champagne. He carries them across the room and approaches Brennan from behind.

xxxx

Brennan jumps a little when she sees anarm sneaking around her side and placing a glass of champagne on the table in front of her. Twisting her body and smiling when she sees it is Booth.

"Hey." She greets him in a rather excited tone, happy at last to see him.

"Hey." He slips into the empty seat beside her. "How was dinner?"

"It was nice." She says with a slight shrug. "Having a good time?" she glances over at Booth's table.

"Yeah, it's been a long time since I've seen those guys." Booth sounds a little wistful. He quickly lifts his head as he hears the band strike up the first dance song. He and Brennan turn to watch Adam and Eve in each others arms, gliding across the floor to the soft music. The rest of the room seems in awe of the beautiful couple and after a minute or so, the bridesmaid's and groomsmen are called to floor, being introduced as they join in, followed by the rest of the bridal party. Booth watches Brennan as she stares out onto the dance floor, her eyes following the couple's movements. When the song comes to an end and another begins the MC invites the guests to the dance floorBooth places his champagne down and stands up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asks, gesturing to the dance floor.

"Sure." Brennan smiles softly and as she moves to get up, she feels Booth pulling her chair back for her. _Always chivalrous_ thinking to herself with the warm feeling returning to her chest. Booth offers his left arm and as she slips her right arm through his, he brings his other hand to cover hers as he smiles broadly. She walks with him to the dance floor, relishing the firmness and warmth of his touch on her hand. Reaching the floor Booth lets go of her arm extending his hand for her to take. Placing her hand in his he pulls her closer and lets him take her in his arms. For a moment he enjoys theirclose proximity and stares into her eyes to gage her reaction. Feeling he's done the right thing he begins to move, sweeping her across the floor in a waltz. She relishes the feeling of his firm hold at her backand her hand clasped in his.

_Wish enough, wise man'll tell you a lie  
Window broke, torn up screens  
Who'd have thought that you'd dream  
Of a single tragic scene _

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just want to take it off of you

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are all that I need  
Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the sweet to my mean

As Booth moves smoothly across the floor with Brennan, he can't take his eyes off hers. They stare intently at each other, locked in the moment. It might be the song planting ideas in his head but Booth cannot get over how beautiful her sparkling blue eyes are. They carry so much emotion; he just wishes she would share it with him.

Fess it up, dot on the palm of your hand  
I can help you to stand  
Saved it up for this dance  
Tell me all the things you can

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna be the one that's true

Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes

As Brennan lets herself be led around the floor by Booth, she feels herself becoming lost in the moment. The way he holds her makes her want to be closer to him and have him never let her go. His eyes focus on her and she feels herself drowning in their depth and intensitywondering at the emotion she see in them.

All the lights on and you are alive  
But you can't point the way to your heart  
So sublime, when the stars are aligned  
But you don't know  
You don't know the greatness you are

Cause Blue Eyes  
You are destiny's scene  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna be the one

I just wanna sing a song with you  
I just wanna get it on with you

Cause Blue Eyes  
You're the secret I keep  
Cause Blue Eyes  
I just wanna sing a song with you

As the song comes to an end, Booth slows down and brings them both to a stop, holding Brennan flush against his body. The dance floor is crowded but he feels like they are the only people in the room. Standing completely still his heart is pounding and he wonders for a second if she can feel it beating the fast staccato against her own chest. Booth pulls her closer still and leans in, his lips hovering mere millimetres from hers. _This is it Booth, now is your chance – take it_. But before he can finally kiss her, the band switches pace and begins to play 'I Say A Little Prayer', fairly up tempo song and not the song Booth wants to remember as the song he had his first kiss with Temperance. _It has to be a slow, romantic melody_ says the inner romantic in him. He shakes his head at the lost opportunity but doesn't let go of Brennan. Instead, he begins to move her around the floor again, spinning and dipping her to the beat of the music. Brennan tries to concentrate on the dancing and not what she saw in Booth's eyes as the first song ended. _He was going to kiss me _she realises._ And I wanted him to kiss me, I still want it_. A few more fast songs are played before the band slows it down again, giving Booth the opportunity to hold Brennan close once more and perhaps this time, kiss her. To the soft beat of 'Saved By A Woman', Booth clasps Brennan's hand, slides his other around her back and draws her close. God, she _feels so right in my arms_ he thinks. _I hope she feels it too_.

**Within **a few moments, he feels her hand slip out of his then both her arms slide up and around his neck. While other couples swish around them, laughing and spinning, Booth and Brennan barely move; their bodies merely swaying to the music, their eyes focused intently on each other.

_I've been saved by a woman_

_I've been saved by a woman_

_I've been saved by a woman_

_She won't let go_

_She won't let me go no_

_She won't let me go_

_She won't let me go no_

As the song draws to a close, Booth takes the final step, his pulse racing and a flutter in his gut, and leans in towards her, a glint in his eye, never breaking eye contact.

Sensing what is coming and wanting it more than anything else, her heart beating a steady sound in her ear, she thinks it's beating so loudly he's sure to hear it. Temperance can feel his warm breath on her face and her eyes flutter closed as Booth's lips brush gently against hers, feeling her melt into him, he dips back in for another taste. She feels her knees going weak but with Booth's arms around her she knows she won't fall. Finally Booth pulls back and as Brennan opens her eyes she sees he has a smile on his face. Glancing around she sees a few people looking at them, Adam and Eve included - smiles firmly planted on their faces, and she feels very self conscious. Booth feels the eyes of his friends upon them and sensing Temperance's discomfort, without a word he leads her off the floor to a secluded corner just outside of the main room, grabbing two flutes of champagne on his way. He hands her a glass then brushes her hair behind her left ear and lets his fingers trail down her cheek to her jaw and to her lips his face but millimetres from hers.

"Bones." His voice only a whisper.

"Shhh." She silences him with a finger across his lips. Pulling her finger away she stretches up and presses her lips to his. Deepening the kiss, Booth feels himself lost in the moment. He would love nothing more than to sweep her up and carry her away from the reception hall to a more private place. Temperance's only thoughts are how wonderful it feels to have his lips upon hers and the mutual feelings she now know they share.

When they break apart, Booth leans in and whispers in her ear,

"We'll have to thank Angela when we get back." A low chuckle erupts from his chest as he enjoys the soft skin of her ear near his lips, wanting nothing more than to run his tongue around the shell of it, but he only brushes his lips across with a breath. Brennan smiles at this, faltering when she feels his hot breath and caress of his lips on her ear and shivers slightly.

"I have a better idea." She replies seductively.

"Oh yeah?" Booth places a lingering kiss to her neck just below her ear, his tone smooth and mellow. Brennan wraps her arms around his neck and locks onto his eyes.

"She played a game with us, we should play a game with her."

"I like the way you think Bones." Booth whispers as he leans in plants a few butterfly kisses on her neck. For a moment Brennan forgets where they are and she moans softly.

"You wanna get out of here?" Booth asks, leaning back to look into her face. Brennan meets his eyes and sees the same desire in his eyes that she feels. Her head nods 'yes' and she allows Booth to lead her down the hall and in the direction of the lodge.

xxxx

The lab is in full swing with employees in blue lab coats rushing around when Brennan and Booth appear together around lunchtime on the Monday after the wedding. Angela is standing on the platform with a sketchpad when she sees them entering together and it sparks her hopes that her big plan worked out.

"Hey Bren. Hey Booth." She greets them warmly. "Did you guys have fun at the wedding?" she waggles her eyebrows, hoping for some hot gossip. Brennan narrows her eyebrows and looks up at Angela before turning to Booth. With a perfectly straight face and the skills of a seasoned actress says,

"You were at a wedding this weekend too?" Booth struggles to keep a straight face as he sees Angela looking very confused, obviously wondering where her plan went wrong.

"Uh yeah I was." He feigns confusion. "You went to a wedding? You never mentioned it." he says to Brennan. She nods at Booth and both turn to Angela who now looks totally bemused. That is until Booth and Brennan start to walk away and Booth turns back, winking at Angela before draping his arm around Brennan's shoulders and kissing her cheek.

"I knew it." Angela grins.

Xxxx

Song references:

Blue Eyes – Cary Brothers

Say A Little Prayer – Aretha Franklin

Saved By A Woman – Ray Lamontagne


End file.
